Want
by iggy-writes
Summary: Kurt/Julian of CP Coulter's Dalton!verse. Basically about 760 words of a very heated makeout session. A high T


**Kulian. I do not own Kurt, or Julian. They both belong to their respective creators. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what I think, Hummel?" The words rolled off Julian's tongue in a silky whisper, ghosting over the shell of Kurt's ear.<p>

"To be entirely honest, Larson, I was under the impression that you didn't think at all." Kurt puts up a fair fight at keeping his voice level, and he almost succeeds. But Julian detects the slight shakiness in the counter-tennor's retort. He can feel Kurt's body go rigid as he presses him closer against the brick wall, trying to keep from shivering as Julian continues to press himself closer yet and breathe into the Windsor boy's ear, his lips grazing the pale skin.

"I think that no matter how much you might _despise it _or how hard you try to pretend that you don't give a damn..." Julian lowers his voice even more, his tone deep and seductive, "You want me just as much as I want you.. Maybe more." The actor's tongue flicks out to wet his own lips, grazing Kurt's earlobe just barely in the process.

Kurt's knees go weak beneath him and Julian has to move a hand from the wall to Kurt's hip just to keep him standing. Spurred on by Kurt's reaction Julian repeats the former action. This time he's sure to drag it out, slowly tracing the skin with hot licks and kisses and Kurt is trying to say something that is probably an insult or maybe just "stop" but he can't manage to catch enough breath to do more than moan as Julian moves down away from his ear and onto his neck.

Julian continues down, placing heated wet kisses in a straight line being sure to leave a mark just below the jaw that could last for weeks and he hopes it does because he_ knows _any little imperfection will drive Kurt insane and he loves the idea of causing all of that.

"I... hate.. I _hate_ you so much." Kurt finally manages to breathe out between stifled moans and curses.

"Oh trust me the feeling is mutual." Julian replies by crashing their lips together in a vicious kiss that is all teeth and tongue and a battle for dominance that they are both determined to win.

Julian rubs his tongue along the inside of Kurt's teeth, causing a deep noise from the back of kurt's throat. Kurt can feel Julian's smirk against his mouth and he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he should stop this before it goes too far but then _ohmygod_ Julian is doing some truly _sinful_ things with his mouth and he isn't sure he minds how far things go if this is what it feels like.

Julian pulls back just the slightest bit, their lips still moving against each other but not nearly as heated, and allows Kurt to gain back some form of composure. As much as he loves to see Kurt so de-shelved and hungry he can't hold the counter-tennor up forever. Besides, what's the fun if he doesn't fight back?

Kurt appears to get the idea because as soon as he's steadied himself and can stand unassisted he's applying force into the kiss, roughly taking the fabric of Julian's Dalton shirt into his fists and forcing the pair of them to swing around. Julian's back is now pressed to the wall, his shoulders pinned to the brick by Kurt's hands still tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Kurt takes Julian's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles gently. Julian should find the gentle-ness suspect but he's so focused on the feeling of how _close_ Kurt is to him that he doesn't even notice his mistake until it's already made. Kurt bites down on Julian's lip. Almost hard enough to draw blood and the actor pulls back to see a smirking warbler staring back at him with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"You didn't seriously think I would let you win that easy?" the Windsor boy asks in a mocking tone, leaning in and placing a teasing kiss just below Julian's ear before moving his lips to whisper so quietly that the actor can just barely hear his words, "You'll have to do a lot better than that, Larson."

And with that Kurt turns on his heel and struts away. Leaving a panting, sweating, and almost painfully turned on Julian Larson leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath, watching with dark eyes the sway of Kurt Hummel's hips as he turns the corner, tossing the celebrity a sickeningly smug wink before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, if you don't mind!<strong>


End file.
